


A New, Better Sensation

by SwordLiger



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Pegging, tension building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordLiger/pseuds/SwordLiger
Summary: Smoke tries out something new and interesting.





	A New, Better Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first crack at anything R6S. Hopefully you guys like it.

You smiled sheepishly as you placed the small box of ‘goodies’ on your bed. It's contents cleaned and ready to go. Letting out a heavy sigh you were unsure on how this was all going to play out. Sure James had offered the idea personally, but you never found him to be the type to give up control during your sexual encounters. Shaking your head, you told yourself he may not be one for this kind of act normally but he sure as hell would not have offered if he wasn't the slightest bit curious. 

Though the idea of riding James in a whole new way made your groin ache with lust. But you contained your excitement for later when he actually returned home. Though you figured a little bit of prep wouldn't hurt, after all it would help the flow of the mood. Staring with his outfit first, you laid it out along along the foot of the bed; consisting of assless lingerie and a collar, you were a bit hesitant on that he would wear it. Next the toys, varying from small simple plugs all the way to the navy blue strap-on. Once you had everything prepared, you went to the den and waited for Smoke’s return.

The hours past agonizingly slow, but the time had come. You could feel your pulse in your hands, the air in your lungs became trapped more than once and your limbs trembled in uncertainty. As the lock clicked and the door opened, you clenched your fists knowing there was little chance of going back.

“Hey.” You nearly whispered the single word.

James turned to you as he removed his coat, hanging it on the rack. He flashed you a smile, his eyes showing the exhaustion he clearly felt. “Hi, love.” Walking over to you, he planted a soft kiss on the top of your head.

“Are you sure you want to still give this a go? You look really tired.” You questioned as he took a quick seat next to you on the couch. He merely nodded, causing your cheeks to shoot red, “Alright.” Taking in a deep breath, you stood and placed yourself right In front of James. “I have a little something I want you to put on before we start though. It's on the bed waiting for you.”

James looked up at you in confusion, he didn't ask for any apparel. “What it is?”

“A surprise. Don't worry. It's nothing too bad.” A sly smirk crossed your face as he stood up, towering over you looking skeptical. Though he still head towards the bedroom with you hot on his heels.

Smoke walked into the room, greeted by the ‘outfit’ you laid out. “You must be joking?” He snorted as he whipped around around to look back at you.

“Nope. I will only do this for you if you agree to this one term.” 

He glared for what felt like a millennia. “Fine. But don't expect me to do this again.” He walked to the bed, stripping his shirt to reveal his well toned torso.

“No, no James. Go change in the bathroom, I need to get ready as well.” You grinned widely as he obliged with grunts of frustration. 

Once the bathroom door clicked, you immediately stripped and replaced the old clothes with a garter and stockings set, leaving your top exposed. Next you placed on the strap-on, fastening it to give you both an excellent experience. 

It wasn't long before James emerged, his cock barely fitting into the small piece of fabric. His face was painted red, as he stepped out trying to keep his tough guy attitude. “I feel so exposed.”

You chuckled loudly, “A bigger size might have been necessary. But I love the way those straps hug that lovely ass. But let's cut to the chase, Porter.” Using your index finger, you gestured for him to come over to you, which he obliged. Once he was closer, he crossed his arms, obviously pouting about his attire, or lack of rather. 

“Remember, if it gets to be too much just say so.” You planted a soft kiss on his collar bone, forcing him to relax a bit. “Now on your knees.”

“What?!”

“On. Your. Knees.” Despite you being much shorter than he, you pointed at the ground with with a stern vibe to your posture. He growled lowly as he listened. “Now, show a little love to it.” You pointed to the blue strap on a mere inch from his face.

A visible gulp went down his throat before he grabbed the base and placed the tip in his mouth. He was slow to get to work, but you didn't mind after all this was his first time sucking dick, real or not. “That a boy, don't be shy.”

James began to Bob his head lightly, taking a third of the cock in his mouth. The red plastered on his face only seemed to deepen as he continued. You wrapped a hand in his hair, hoping the small gesture would encourage him and loosen him a little bit more. It must have done the trick, for as soon as your nails began to massage his scalp, he pressed his head further onto the strap-on. With the touches of encouragement, he began to pick up his pace, now taking up to more than half in his mouth. “Good job, love. You're doing really good.” James merely grunted in response as he pumped his head on the toy. 

Looking past James’s head, you could see a very familiar shape form against against the frail cloth he wore. “Come on, Porter, just once take it all for me.” He growled lowly in response to your request; trying to pull off to protest, you held tight to make sure he couldn't. With no escape, James did his best to go all the way. He pushed a bit more and gagged loudly. You quickly pulled him off and released his head, “You okay?”

Smoke nodded slowly as he panted heavily, now able to take take a proper breath, “Yeah. Just a bit unprepared.”

With a soft snicker, you offered to help him up, an offer he took quickly. Once back up, he grabbed your chin and placed a controlling kiss on your mouth, biting and grazing your bottom lip. His hands reaching down to your ass, giving a hard squeeze once finding their target. A small squeak wiggled out of you mouth, creating an opportunity for James to force his tongue In your mouth. Using his skilled tongue, he wrestled yours down before giving another quick bite to your bottom lip.

You pulled away, desperate for a breath, though he gave you less than a seconds rest before his mouth found its way to your neck. He bared his teeth letting them sink into your soft skin, forcing a loud whimper out of you. James chuckled at the response, knowing he was back in control. For the time being at least. Without skipping a beat, his lips, tongue and teeth trailed down to your collarbone, no doubt leaving large marks on their way there. “James..” You could only breath his name as he continued continued to massage your ass and ravage your collarbone.

“Yes, my love?” He spoke quickly before targeting the center of your neck and right collarbone.

“We..uh..should get back to..oh god..your little idea.”

“Fine.” He smirked as he pulled away, obviously feeling victorious in this battle.

Trying to recompose yourself, you spoke with a shaky voice. “Lay down. On your back.”

He listened and swiftly lifted himself on the bed, laying out to show off the large bulge that was now stretching the fabric to its limits. With a light hand he began to rub against the fabric, giving the strained member some relief. “Well then?”

You smirked devilishly, “Now we get to take that sweet little ass for a test drive.” From out of what appeared to be thin air, you pulled out a tube of lube. James froze as he realized you were no longer unsure about doing this. You squeezed a generous amount on your finger, walking up to his legs. “Don't be shy now.” You placed placed the tube on the bed and lifted his right leg up exposing his untouched asshole. Watching his every expression, you began to rub the cool jelly along it. 

James shuddered and threw his head back as the foreign sensation sent a chill up his spine. He seemed to enjoy the teasing of touch alone, so you took it a slight step further, pressing into him ever so lightly. His body began to tense and deny your finger any advance. “Relax, Porter. The more tense you are, the more it will hurt.” He raised his head to look down at you, only able to nod his head as he bit his lip.

You felt him relax a tiny bit and used this as your opportunity to slowly insert your finger. James groaned loudly as you moved your finger in and out of him at a slow pace. As you continued to pump your finger, his groans began to mix with moans. The more you eased him into into the sensation, the more he relaxed, eventually throwing his head back once more. With the encouragement of his moans, you switched up your technique and curled your finger inside him, massaging his walls as you began moving your hand faster. He began to pant slightly as you picked up speed, the pleasure began show in body movements; his left leg was now propped up on the bed allowing you a better angle.

You stopped pleasuring James, prompting him to raise himself on his elbows, curious to what you were doing. “Don't worry. I'll get back to it.” You reassured him as your left hand grabbed for his still covered cock. Pulling the fabric to the side, his dick sprung out, erect and straining for attention. Holding the base in your hand, it was now your turn to show a bit of oral love. Without hesitation, you took a quarter of his length in your mouth, you quickly and expertly bobbed up and down on him. You looked up towards him as you continued to press further onto him with ease. James laid back down enjoying the feeling of your warm mouth around him.

You let him enjoy the single sensation for a few minutes before taking the opportunity to slide two fingers into him. James couldn't help but growl at feeling, he tensed for a second but then calmed down. Your head and hand began to move in tandem causing Smoke to pant, slowly turning into a moaning, writhing mess under your touch. You could here him trying to speak, but most of the words just turned into loud moans. 

You pulled your mouth off his member, your tongue trailing up the length as you went. Though your fingers never stopped pumping in out of him. “You are taking to this a lot easier than I thought, my love.” James could only grumble lowly, unable to deny that he was indeed enjoying the feeling. He moved his hand to his cock and begun jerking himself off. You swore you heard a moan turn into a whimper.

“Easy, boy. No rush to finish, after all we have all night.” Grabbing his hand with your free one, you moved it away earning you a frustrated growl from him. “But if you want to be a little Eager McBeaver, I have no problem moving onto the main attraction.” He immediately fell silent as he felt you remove your fingers. 

James lifted his head in time to see you grab the lube once more. His eyes looking much more hesitant than when you started. He simply watched as you applied an over generous amount to blue cock you now bore. Grasping the sheets for dear life, he took in a sharp breath as the cool jelly came into contact with him again. 

“Just let me know if you need a second.” You climbed onto the bed, lifting his hips slightly to give you a better angle. Guiding the blue cock, the tip slid into Smoke’s virgin ass with ease. 

“Oh, fuck!” James roared out as the tip spread him further and faster than your fingers did. You stopped, waiting for him to relax before you attempted to push further. A few seconds passed before his death grip on the bedsheet relaxed.

Once you were sure he wasn’t going to make it more difficult, you pressed into him more; the strap-on now a full quarter in. James moaned loudly, sounding animalistic and making you want to just ram him. But you contained yourself to make this a much more enjoyable first time for him. 

His breathing began to steady, along with the relaxing of his abdomen muscles, “Shit, I didn’t expect it to feel that big.” His accent was thick, filled with lust and lucid with ecstacy.

You chuckled softly, “You’ll adjust. Trust in me.” He weakly nodded as you started to thrust your hips gently, not trying to force anymore in until he was clearly ready. Soon James was once again a moaning machine, panting heavily as his face stained red. You could only guess the pleasure was setting in nicely as his right hand grabbed for his own dick. He stroked at it feverishly, already, desperate for a release. 

You began to notice his body tense again, “Hold it, Porter!” You commanded with a stern tone. “Don’t you dare cum yet. I need you to hold it for me.”

Smoke whined audibly in protest, “I-I don’t think I can.” 

“Then slow that hand down, love.” You spoke slowly this time, trying to draw him out.

He tried his best to oblige but he writhed under you trying to control himself as much as he could. Not wanting him to miss out, you pushed the last of the strap-on into him. His breath hitched as the base touched his ass. You resumed your rhythm, James quickly turned into a whimpering mess, begging for you to let him finish. 

“Oh for f-fucks sake! (Y/N)! I need to cum!” His voice was shaky, pleading in nature and tone.

“Alright, you can cum now.”

His hand clenched the sheets, no doubt tearing a few threads, as his hand gave only a few extra stokes before he froze. His moans echoed throughout the house as he finally came. The white liquid shot across his chest, the added teasing and restraint sent a few strand closer to his own face. All the while, you continued to thrust in and out of him, helping him ride out the orgasm. 

You smirked devilishly as you pulled out of the once stern S.A.S member, who now lay motionless beneath you, gasping for a breath as he began to come down from the high. Letting out a small moan, he could barely lift his head to look up at your proud face. “Fuck me. That was amazing.”

You crawled up next to him, cradling yourself in his arm as he tried to catch his breath. “So? Could this be a more regular thing?”

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> How did you guys like this first little have at Rainbow Six fics?
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed, let me know what you thought and what/who you would like to see in the future.


End file.
